The tale of a Crusader
by Gulefritz
Summary: Crusader Alan Alansen has seen the fall of the Scarlet Crusade, now most of their land has been lost and the Crusader disapperared, now recent adventures scouted the region of Tirisfal Glade finding several skeletons at a Tower and a book written by A.A. Or that is what the Strangers in Stormwind tell the people of Stormwind. My first story so creative comments are welcome
1. Prologue

**Tale of Crusader Alansen**

*In front of a minor crowd of people, women and men, children and old had gathered in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind City, a hooded man would be sitting on a bench in front of the crowd of around fifty people, all who arrived in the Mage Quarter to listen to this man, all who has come to this story teller would all be lordaeronian. But not all are Lordaeronian, several people of Stormwind or Goldshire has also arrived, even people from the lost Quel'Thalas. One of the most important of the crowd were Lady Anaria Menurian, a Quel'Dorei, a High elf, it's visible on her pointy but not long ears. She had received a letter from a stranger, whose name she never got, that the speaking of the story of Crusader Alan Alansen, one of her fallen and probably most loved friend, would be held in the Mage Quarter tonight, she had brought with her another of Alansens old friends, Lord Rylan Alard Brightbringer. Rylan is a son of a noble of Lordaeron who managed to flee before Malric managed to kill all other of nobility.

"Do you really believe this? That these people know the story of Alan?" Alard asked Lady Menurian who were sitting next to him at the moment, she looked at Alard "I am unaware, but I must admit these hooded people telling the story.. they seem familiar" she would point at the tall hooded man in the middle of the line of five hooded, Alards only reaction would be to nod because now the tall one stepped forth raised his arms saying.

"Come one come all, come and here the tales of fallen north, this is one of the few new text we have found in the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron. This text have a group of adventures discovered when they went into the heartland of the forsaken and found Crusader Outpost. They found several skeletons, some human, some decapitated forsaken, they can say a giant battle was here, and this book will tell us what happened at Crusader Post, Let us begin!" 

Lady Menurian would look with a curious look, the man who had just spoken had a very familiar accent, and she shook her head before beginning to listen to the story.


	2. The Tales begins

**Disclaimer: Only character of the story I own is Alan, rest is owned by others who I use, except for the Warcraft characters- I do not own World of Warcraft.**

**Authors note: Lady Menurian and Lord Alard Brightbringer will be detailed later on.**

**This story isn't lore wise, just something I made for fun.**

The weather of the Stormwind summer is quite comfortable this year. People are able to walk around the streets without sweating, the guards, walking around in their full plate armor with the blue color of the Alliance on his chest, could now walk without sweating, or not because of the weather.

The five strangers wearing red or black robes, covering all of their body, hands and faces, the only one in the middle whose part of the face is visible is the tall one, whose lower part of the red beard is visible to that is close enough.

The Crowd of people would we sitting in lines with the youngest at the front. At the front would ten children around the age of five to ten sit, behind them ten to around adult? All were listening very carefully as the strangers told their tale.

As the tall covered red bearded man walked forward, did he speak so loud all of the mage quarter were able to hear what he said. Not a single soul misheard the stranger.

*We shift into another picture as the tale of Crusader Alan Alansen begins*

We see a man standing at the top of a tower in the dead lands of Tirisfal Glades. He is wearing a red tabard with a flame on the middle. His armor is completely made out of red or gold plate armor. His shoulder guards are going a bit up to prevent swords or axes to cut his throat from the side. His helmet would be a red helmet with wings on top of it, which is the typical helmet of the Scarlet Crusader. He is holding a long sword with the inscription "J.A" on the blade itself. His shield would be square formed but eventually around at the bottom, the shield would also have a big red flame in the middle.

Suddenly he looks up into the dead sky, even the clouds seemed dead now. He then says out loud "A good day to fight, the light wills it!"

Crusader-Sergeant Alan Alansen of the Scarlet Crusade was looking over the fields of Tirisfal Glade from the tower of Crusader Post in southern Tirisfal. He looked over as the mighty army of the forsaken were gathering in Brill readying for an attack on the Tower, around two-hundred forsaken Deathguards were preparing for the assault. Alansen went down the tower stairs to look upon the men around him, he could count all thirty of them to fight fanatic for him at the Tower in protection of the tower.

He knew that this would be his final stand, and he enjoyed that thought, dying in the name of the Light. "This is a worthy way to die" he said out load only heard by his friend Dugaul. J. Franklin and Zallinda Dreamlight. Just like him was Dugaul a sergeant asweel, but he advised them to pull out of the tower to go to the palisade, Zallinda was a High Inquisitor of the Crusade, she made sure all were as faithfull and not tainted when joining the Crusade.

But how did I end up in this situation? I have asked myself this question several times, even my comrades here in the tower wants to hear of my tale, so I have decided to write this down, so I easily remember it but also to keep calm before the battle begins, I may have called myself a zealot but I do not want to become a completely true zealot.. Not yet.

My tale begins in the city of New Avalon seventeen years ago. The City was under attack by the undead scourge. Normally a few undead skirmished was seen, but this time it had all changed, a giant floating building known as a Necropolis showed up above the farmer city of Havenshire and soon arrows fell down amongst the farmers who tried to run for the safety of New Avalon.

My father Jonathan Alansen, were a normal farmer in the fields of New Avalon, he had decided from start that he didn't want to be slaughtered by the scourge so he did something not many peasants normally do; he laid down his pitchfork, and went to the barracks of New Avalon. There at that specific moment did he and those closest to him sign up into forming the "Militia of New Avalon" they all gained red chainmail, no shoulder protection just a piece of chainmail over their chest and legs. The soldiers were wearing heavy red plate-armor from bottom to head, their chest point red plate chest with the Scarlet symbol inscribed in the side of it, their helmets were the usual red helmet with wings on the sides. The peasants gained fresh shields and swords from the armory, and a tabard as well, in the middle of this tabard were a big red flame, that flame is the mark of the Crimson light; they were now partly initiates in the Order of the Crimson light, also known as the Scarlet Crusade.

The Militia of New Avalon was immediately sent to the front of Havenshire where the soldiers of New Avalon had held the scourge for several days now. What they didn't know, was that they were to keep their stand there, for five long weeks.


End file.
